


A secret tactic!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [151]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is sneaky even if he do not know it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Christmas is over and it's time to go back to school!December 27th: Post-holiday blues / “Thank God that’s over”





	A secret tactic!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Noooooooooooooo! I don’t want to go to school today! NO!” Rosie was having one of her rare, if quite spectacular, tantrums. 

“Darling, the Christmas holidays are over, I’ve got to go back to work, you’ve got to go back to school… This is life.”

“Then life is BORING!” She crosses her arms and argues “Papa is always alone at home, I can stay to… check on him!”

“He’s working on cases and his schedule is erratic at  best…”  _But he does needs supervision,_  the doctor inwardly smirks. John was trying to find the ultimate argument to help Rosie get out of her post-holiday blues… when a offensive smell spreads in the flat. “Sherlock! What’s that!”

“Oh? Sorry love… It's an experiment on the level of precipitation of urine when…”

“Urggggg. Gross!! Papa we eat on that table! It stinks.” And she finally runs to catch up with her friends on the way so school.

Sighing with relief, John turns towards his husband. “Thank God the holidays are over, she ate too much sweets! Thanks for your help, love… If you haven’t started that monstrosity, I bet I would still be arguing with her!”

“Yesssss. Hum…. You were arguing with… whom?” A distracted Sherlock asks, eyes glued on his experiment.

Laughing softly, John kisses Sherlock's head before rushing to catch the bus.


End file.
